Battle of Tarn (SG)
Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Old One, Sandstorm Location: Tarn, Shattered Glass Universe Date: October 29, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Alpha Trion and Dust Devil lure the Old One to Tarn, to keep him distracted while Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon. thumb|Alpha Trion As logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, October 29, 2012, 11:54 PM ------------------------------------------------ Tarn - Shattered Universe :Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled benevolently by warrior-philosopher Shockwave. :Tarn was a center of great learning and scientific advancement until Optimus Prime began his planet-wide attack. Much of Tarn and its neighbor state Vos was destroyed by Autobot-launched photon missiles, and many peaceful neutrals fled to the Decepticon holdings in Polyhex. :One silver lining of Prime's attack is that the citizens of Tarns and Vos, for millennia strong cultural and intellectual rivals, have now banded together against the evil Autobots, and have achieved a unity unseen between them in eons. ;Contents: *Alpha Trion *Dust Devil ;Autobot broadband radio chatter :<> DJ Blaster says, "It could just be a Decepticon thang, considerin' his roots." :<> The college dropout, Spike says, "come again?" :<> DJ Blaster says, "I'm wonderin' if the disease is unique to Decepticons, if Jetfire's the only one who caught it." :<> The college dropout, Spike says, "No - he's an Autobot. Dad and I saw the ritual - ALL Decepticon programming was absolutely wiped clean." :<> DJ Blaster says, "Mentally he's an Autobot, but there could be something in his physiology that's fundamentally different than other Autobots aside from maybe Skyfire." Old One cruises into the air above the waiting main-universe Autobots, and transforms, cape flowing dramatically as he descends towards the ground, haughty snear across his wizened face. :With that cool Transformation sound, the Cybertroian Hovervehicle slows, leans forward, pointing its nose towards the ground. The nose forms a pair of legs, the Vanes move to his back. A pair of arms extend out from its sides, a head folds up and out of the body near the engines. The cannon lock into place on his left shoulder. Before you is the form of the Old One, Shattered Glass Alpha Trion. :<> Sandstorm says, "Alpha Trion. We need your help. Are you in range of this broadcast?" Dust Devil is tense. Dark optics follow the trajectory of the evil copy of his master. Yes, the Old one might view him as a pathetic creation but look who is still standing. Dusty runs various scenarios in his mind while waiting for the first moves. <> DJ Blaster says, "Autobots, I'm going to meet the Decepticons to help corral some of their infected for study." Alpha Trion steps forward, his own cape fluttering no less dramatically. "I see you've agreed to the exchange," he announces. Old One lands before the two heroic Autobots, arrogant snear unchanged. He laughs derisively. "We'll see first if you live up to your half of the bargain. The sword!" he demands. Dust Devil holds the blade but makes no move to hand it over. His grip tightens on the hilt. A frown appearing on his face as the blade feels almost eager for violence. He looks to Alpha Trion to indicate the next movement by any of them. Old One focuses all of his attention on Dust Devil. "Hand it over, pup. Now." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "The information first, Trion. You've shown you can't be trusted." :<> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "I am, but I'm afraid I'm up to my neck on my own trouble at the moment. Feel free to help me with mine, and then I may live to help you with yours." :<> Sandstorm says, "You've got a deal! Heading your way!" Dust Devil takes on a defensive stance. "I am not a Pup. And I do not follow yer orders. I don't care who you look like. Please comply with him so we can conclude this peacably..." Dark optics flash menacingly but all Dust Devil does is tighten the grip on the blade that so wants this to go badly. Old One's arrogant smirk turns into a grin. "You are correct not to trust me. I have no intention of giving you anything. I will take my blade and use it to kill you both." With that, he streaks forward with surprising speed to attack Dust Devil.... only to be met by Alpha Trion's prepared attack. Alpha Trion moves smoothly in and strikes at the Old One before he can reach Trion's ward. >> Alpha Trion strikes Old One with Energy-Sword. << Old One grunts as he's outmanuevered by the old mech, so focused is the Old One on the Terminus Blade. With an impatient snear he raises a palm and blasts at Alpha Trion without even looking in his direction. >> Old One strikes Alpha Trion with Sonics . << Dust Devil isn't sure that using the blade on the old one would be the best of ideas. The two want to be together too much. However he holds the blade's hilt at the end and uses the other hand to grip the blade. Using his good leg to spin on, he tries to slam the old one with a terminus sword reinforced bash! >> Dust Devil strikes Old One with Bash. << Alpha Trion grins as the Old One is bashed by sheathed-blade-wielding Dusty. Shaking off the Old One's sonic attack, Alpha Trion presses one of his own, moving in before the Old One can folly recover. >> Alpha Trion strikes Old One with Sonics . << Old One is pummelled back and sonic blasted. His arrogant smile disappears, replaced by one of frustrated anger. Azure optics narrowing, he flicks his wrist, producing a high-powered pistol which he points directly at Alpha Trion and fires. NOW Trion has his attention. >> Old One strikes Alpha Trion with Pistol . << Dust Devil sees Alpha get struck by the pistol and he spins with the blade, going low to try and kneecap the evil copy of his master. >> Dust Devil strikes Old One with Spin Blades. << Alpha Trion continues his Dynamic Duo one-two punch by producing his own pistol and shooting the Old One as he half-collapses from his damaged knee. Maybe they'll live through this after all... >> Alpha Trion strikes Old One with Pistol . << Old One is struck in the knee and shot as he falls. Growling now, he abandons all pretense of elegance and raises his palm to strike Alpha Trion with a blast of raw power. >> Old One misses Alpha Trion with Magnetic Induction Blast . << Dust Devil kicks out a leg when he sees the old one attacking in the hopes to throw off the evil one's aim. "No you don't...." >> Dust Devil strikes Old One with Kick. << Sandstorm flies in from above, and yells, "Alllright!" He brings his weapons online, and immediately joins the battle. Sandstorm transforms in the air, shooting as he streaks towards the ground to land on his feet. >> Sandstorm strikes Old One with Laser . << Alpha Trion takes advantage of Sandstorm's arrival, ducking in time to dodge the Old One's blast and thrusting out his palms to return with one of his own. >> Alpha Trion strikes Old One with Magnetic Induction Blast . << Old One is blasted at all sides - this battle clearly not going as expected. Favoring his wounded knee (no, not the Native American), he attempts to transform once more, letting discretion be the better part of valor. :With that cool Transformation sound, the form of Shattered Glass Alpha Trion begins to fall back, and his head folds into his body, his arms merging into his sides. The cloak on his back forms into Manuvering Vanes. The legs form together, and he comes to a hover off the ground in the form of a Cybertroian Hovervehicle. The cannon on his left shoulder locks into place, as a cockpit raises up from his breast. Old One converts into starship mode and blasts from the area at incredible speed, leaving no clever quips behind this time. <> DJ Blaster says, "We've found infected Decepticons in the tunnels beneath Kalis. They've raised some sort of army, and are resistin' recovery." Dust Devil frowns as he's left holding a sword and nothing being resolved. "did we give them enough time?" Sandstorm walks over, holstering his Sandblaster gun. "Enough time for what?" Alpha Trion sighs. "I hope so." He turns to Sandstorm. "What did you need?" Sandstorm says, "Jetfire's been infected by a deadly virus. We need your help in finding a cure." Alpha Trion frowns. "I'm not sure how much I can help. My mission here is just too important." Sandstorm balks. "But you have to do something! Jetfire's getting worse... he might die." Alpha Trion sighs. "Well, we'll have to wait until Chromia and Firestar get back with the data, anyway, before I can proceed with our primary mission -- let's get back to the Temple, and I'll take a look and see what I can do." Alpha Trion looks at Dust Devil. "Come on, Dust Devil. We did well. Let's get back and hope for the best." Sandstorm says, "I can get you both back." Sandstorm transforms into a Sikorsky S-62 amphibious transport helicopter, large enough to carry them both. Alpha Trion climbs slowly into the transport. "You have my thanks," he says tiredly. Sandstorm is a large yellow helicopter with bright orange rotors and tail, and a red Autobot sigal on the side. Alpha Trion settles into the back and lets Sandstorm take him home. Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Sandstorm *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Alpha Trion is delivered to the Temple of Knowledge, and slowly and painfully disembarks. Sandstorm says, "Door to door service!" Trion says, "My thanks, Sandstorm." Sandstorm says, "You gotcha!" Sandstorm wanders over to the doorway to look for any enemies to fight. Alpha Trion gets the data from Hurricane, and sits to pore it over as he anxiously waits for Chromia and Firestar's return. Category:2012 Category: Battles Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP